Demons, Vampires and Fairy Tales
by CeridwenAeradwer
Summary: Buffy Summers and her friends are humanity's first line of defence against supernatural phenomena. So, when Giles's contacts in the Watchers Council announce that a sudden surge of magical activity has been detected in a small town in Maine, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles pack up their things and head out to investigate.


**Hello, everyone! This is a crossover story between Once Upon a Time, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, currently my two favourite shows. In my mind this takes place in season four of BTVS (in-between episodes five and six) and at the start of OUAT season 2 episode 12.  
** **I have very little idea of how this is going to play out at the moment, so feel free to give me suggestions and ideas.  
** **I hope you enjoy, and please do leave a review!**

...

Chapter 1 - Welcome to Storybrooke

...

"I'm telling you, it's bad. Very bad. What we're doing here? Not good!" Said Willow anxiously, fidgeting with her hands. Buffy turned to her friend sitting beside her as Xander's car bounced down the uneven road.  
"Will..." She smiled, exasperated.  
"We're skipping, Buff! We're missing our lectures, we'll be kicked out of UC Sunnydale! Any future employers I have, they'll find out! I'll be unemployable! I'll never get a degree! I-"  
"-Okay, Will? Breathe. It's fine. We already went over this, remember?" Buffy patted Willow's shoulder affectionately.  
Xander jumped into the conversation from the driver's seat, "Yeah, Willow, you were exited to leave Sunnydale. Didn't you say that a psycology degree didn't matter since what you want to do is fight vamps? That was you, right?"

Willow nodded miserably. "I know, I know, it's just - it's so hard not to feel like, you know, I have to always do well with my education. It's hardwired into me! Academic achievement is a key ingredient to making a Willow, you know? Like every cake needs self-raising flour. Well, some sort of flour. In my limited experience of baking i've found it doesn't really matter, plain flour will work too, but you have to have something, otherwise you just have this buttery, sugary, eggy mess, and nobody wants to eat that, so... um..." She looked up at Buffy with large, worried eyes. " ...I got confused by my cake metaphor." She admitted.

Buffy slipped an arm around Willow's shoulders and hugged her.  
"It's fine, Willow. You can reapply next year if you really want. At our stage of education, it's perfectly allowed to take a year out."  
"Mm-mm."  
"Besides," Xander grinned, "You should cheer up! We're of to investigate creepy mojo happenings. It's your specialty, Will."  
"Well, I'm not sure about that. I'm still just a dabbler, I got a ways to go before I can call myself a proper wicca." She smiled modestly.

Giles glanced back at them from the front passenger's seat with an air of both amusement and fondness. "Either way, there's not much point worrying about your classes now." He pointed to a large green sign that they were approaching on the right side of the road. "We're here."

As the *Entering Storybrooke*sign approached, it became clear something was wrong. In the middle of the road were two figures, a small middle aged man with a shawl and cane cradling a woman's unconscious body. They were both covered in blood. A little way off, a car lay at the side of the road in ruins.

"My god..." Xander gasped, bringing the car to a screeching halt. Everyone clambered out and ran over to the pair.  
"Hey!" Buffy called out on her way over, "Are you okay? What happened?" She asked with concern as she crouched down beside them. The man looked up in bewilderment and leaned away, the distrust clear on his face.  
"What..? Who are you people? What are you doing here?"  
"That doesn't matter at the moment! Are you hurt? What's going on?"  
A look of pure panic crossed over his face, and he looked down at the unconcious brunette in his arms.  
"He... He shot her! He shot Belle! I don't..."

"Buffy!" Willow squeezed Buffy's shoulder to get her attention, then pointed towards the car. A little way off lay another, younger man, clad in black leather. He was clearly in a very bad way. Buffy looked from the man in front of her to Willow.  
"Uh... you guys take care of it?" She asked pleadingly. Willow nodded and rushed off. Buffy turned back to the man in front of her. He was shaking, clearly in shock.

"Okay, okay. What are your names?"  
"Ru... Gold. This is Belle."  
"Okay, listen to me Gold. We need to get Belle to a hospital."  
"There's one in town, that's not the problem!" He snapped. "Belle... she's forgotten everything. She's forgotten me!"

To Willow's surprise, the man she ran over to was awake. As badly beat up as he was, she'd thought there was no way he would be concious. As she knelt beside him, he opened his eyes and looked at her, confused.

"Well then, sweetheart, who might you be?" He said, smiling a tired, bloodied smile. Willow looked him over in horror. His face was bruised and his nose was bleeding, and he clutched his chest in pain whenever he talked.  
"Oh god... I don't think you should be talking." She looked up at Giles who had just come over as well. He was watching them with concern. Willow's face creased with worry. "What do we do?"

Just then, sirens started blaring in the distance. Before long, a police car pulled up, and a blonde woman and a man got out.  
"Are you okay?" The man called, running over to the pair next to Buffy and Xander, while the woman hurried over to the man in black, taking frantically into her phone. "We're at the town line. Two people down, maybe three. There's a car, pretty banged up with Pennsylvania plates, and-" she stopped sharply when she saw Willow and Giles. "Oh my god..." She muttered.  
"Who are you? She asked in amazement.  
Giles glared at her. "For God's sakes, there's a man here who looks like he's been run over by a car, and you're concerned with who *we* are?" The woman stared at them for a moment, before shaking herself out of it. "Yeah... right..." She muttered, turning to the man on the ground.

"Hook?"  
The man laughed spluttering, sending a spurt of blood up into the air. "Hey beautiful. Here I didn't think you'd notice-" He managed before crying out in pain.  
"He's hurt, I think his ribs might be broken." Willow said, looking up at the blonde woman with concern.  
The man grinned painfully. "That must be why it hurts when I laugh." Despite that, he chuckled darkly. "Did you see his face? His one true love, gone in an instant!" He turned to the man with the shawl, who had got up and was stalking towards them, leaning on a cane. "Just like Milah, crocodile! When you took her from me!" He spat at him, heaving himself onto his elbows.

Willow and Giles glanced at each other. It seems there was a history to this of which they were unaware.

"You took her first!" The older man growled, giving the other a sharp kick to the head, causing him to collapse crying out in agony.  
"Gold, are you insane?" The blonde woman cried as she sprang forwards to prevent another attack as Gold raised his cane, but Buffy got there first. She grabbed Gold's arm from behind and took the cane away.  
"Stay out of this!" He spat at her, but Buffy stood her ground."I don't know what it's like here, but where I come from it's rude to hit people with canes." She said, glaring at him. "Yeah, especially if they've just been hit by a car." Said Xander, backing her up.  
"No, no, let him! Let his true love see him for what he is!" The man on the ground hissed maliciously.  
"Hook!" The blonde woman snapped.  
"You did shoot her, I don't think she'd be all that upset with him, really." Xander said, earning him a menacing glare from Hook.

Scowling, Gold snatched his cane away from Buffy, and just then an ambulance rushed round the corner, sirens blaring. The blonde woman walked over to it, but something inside the crashed car caught her eye.  
"No, him! Take care of him!" She pointed to something inside the car. "Hook can wait!"

"Do you think they'll be okay? That guy looks pretty beat up, and that woman, Belle? She didn't look good either." Willow asked with concern as the group watched the scene unfold in front of them.  
"I don't know, Will." Replied Buffy, "There's definitely something weird going on here."  
Xander looked at her. "Well, what makes you say that? Just 'cos a spot of violence occurs doesn't mean it's a demon fest."  
"I wasn't thinking demon. Those spikes in magic we've been detecting? I think there may be some wicca activity"  
"Yes... that could well explain why that poor woman's lost her memory, and why there's no record of this town before a few weeks ago." Giles mused.  
"Whoever caused all that must be pretty powerful. Ooh! Maybe they could give me some pointers!"  
"Yes, Will. Or, they could sacrifice us to their demon gods. But, you know. Whatever."


End file.
